


Heaven Bound

by Mustangwill



Series: Kinktober, 2019 [7]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Accidental Incest, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: My seventh entry in my contributions to Kinktober 2019.Steve is dead set on losing his virginity, no matter who takes it or at what cost. After overhearing the popular kids talking about a recently opened adult store in town where, for forty dollars, a guy could visit one of their back rooms for a thirty minute trip to heaven, he convinces his friends to go down there with him.





	Heaven Bound

“Welcome to Pearl’s,” the young man behind the counter called as the four boys filed into the nondescript building, “your IDs, please.”

Steve, who was in front, put on his most charming smile, pulled the fake ID he had made for himself from his pocket with a flourish before handing it over, “Here you are, my good man.” While the young man collected and inspected their fake IDs, Steve took a moment to take in that he was finally going to lose his virginity! He wished it was a more ideal situation, but beggars could not be choosers.

There were four approving beeps from the young man’s scanner and he passed back the IDs with a smile, “All right, gentlemen, your IDs check out. Are we doing a group rate today, or-”

“Singles, please!” Snot piped up quickly, putting a stack of crumple one and five dollar bills onto the counter. Toshi and Barry quickly followed, putting down a twenty dollar bill and two ten dollar bills respectively.

Steve smiled and placed his own twenty dollar bill on the counter, “Yes, single rates, please.” 

The young man nodded and collected the money, placing them in his till before passing out four, numbered plastic cards, “All right, here are your keys. Just head through the door and go to the door with the number on your key. Enjoy your trip to heaven.” 

“Thank you,” Barry, Snot, and Steve chorused, with Toshi’s, “Arigato” mixed in as the boys filed past the front counter, heading through black door. 

The door closed silently behind them and the boys were faced with a long hallway with eight doors painted to look like great golden gates- four on each side- each with a number emblazoned on them. Steve looked down at the key in his hand, seeing his number was number three, and, with a quick glance at the others, saw they had numbers four, six, and eight.

“Well, guys, this is it,” he gripped his key harder, looking around at his friends, “we came in as boys, but we will leave here as men.” He raised his key like a sword and pointed it into the middle of their group, “To losing our virginities!”

The other three followed suit, raising their keys and touching their tips with Steve, “To losing our virginities!” with Toshi repeating the same in Japanese. The four parted, making their way to their assigned doors. Steve paused with the key card poised to enter the lock, looking down the hall to see that the others were already entering their rooms, each looking more nervous-excited than the last.

Taking a deep breath, Steve pushed the key into the door lock and pushed it open. The room was the size of a walk-in closet, with a single, black leather chair set in the center, a large flatscreen taking up the wall opposite of the chair, a small, dorm room style refrigerator in the left corner, and on the right wall was a small table with a basket of condoms, lotions, hand towels, and sanitary wipes inside. The lighting was dim, just enough to navigate around the room with, and, when Steve closed the door behind him, a red clock display lit up above the flatscreen, a thirty minute timer already beginning to count down. 

“Fancy,” Steve commented as he walked over to check out the refrigerator, opening it to see an assortment of water bottles inside. Closing the door, he walked over to the flatscreen, which sensed his presence and turned on, the backlight dimmed to not blind him as a display came up. There were options for brightening or dimming the room’s lights, changing the color of the lights, heat up or lower the temperature of the room, etc. There were options for music or pornographic videos he could choose from- which he quickly chose to play a compilation video focused on pregnant Asian women- but what really caught his eye was an option displaying “Open the Gates to Heaven”. 

Reaching out, he pressed the button, and on the right wall, a fist sized part of the wall about waist high slid away and a display over the hole appeared displaying “Enter Heaven Here”. 

“All right, Steve, this is it…” Steve took in a deep breath, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans as he let it out, “You’re finally going to do it… you’re finally going to lose your virginity.” Looking down, he was already forming a tent against the denim- mainly due in part to the compilation video still playing- and it was beginning to hurt.

Undoing his belt, he sighed with relief as the constricting fabric loosened enough to lessen the pain, and, when he pushed down his tightie-whities, his cock sprang up, almost smacking against his stomach with the springboard like action. 

“Are you coming, big boy?”

Steve yelled out in surprise, almost toppling over with his pants and undies entangled around his feet, but fortunately he caught himself on the chair. “Who said that?” he asked, looking around and his eyes zeroed in on a hand sticking out of the gloryhole, one finger curling and uncurling in the ‘come here’ motion. 

“Over here, big boy,” the voice called again, definitely a female voice, the finger still making the motion, “let me be your guide.” 

“All right!” Steve quickly kicked his pants and undies off, not bothering to remove his shoes, and hurried to the beckoning hand, “Though, you know, your voice does sound- ah!” His words were cut short as when he came within reach, the hand’s fingers slid over his heated skin, skimming along the underside until his balls rested in the center of her palm.

“No more talking,” the voice commanded as her hand closed around him, squeezing him tight, and all his thoughts scattered to the wind, leaving him nodding his head vigorously even though she couldn’t see it. She took his silence as acceptance, and loosened her grip, caressing once more over his heavy sac, “Mmm, you’re feeling quite heavy. Must be holding a big load for me.” 

You have no idea, Steve thought to himself, placing his arms on the wall and leaning his head against the cool surface. Her fingers were soft but firm as they traced invisible lines over him before sliding back along the underside of his cock, enclosing her hand around him and pulling him forward until he was fully inside the glory hole. This is it! 

“My, my, where were you hiding all this, hmm?” she asked through the wall, both hands caressing over his heated skin, making him twitch and jump in her hold. Steve bit his lip, knowing he was already so close to exploding all over her already. He glanced back at the clock display and was appalled at himself, Only five minutes have passed! You can’t finish yet! 

But it seemed that the mystery woman behind the wall had other plans. She grabbed him firmly around the base of his cock in one hand and, in one quick gulp, she swallowed him whole. Steve’s eyes widened in shock just before they fluttered and twitched as he felt the tip of his swollen head push down into her throat.

“Oh, god, yes!” he cried out, his cock jumping in her throat as he exploded, his fingers scrabbling against the wall and his eyes rolled back inside his head. Stars burst behind his eyes as he emptied fifteen years of pent up sexual frustration down into her gullet. She didn’t pull away, only swallowed everything he gave her without complaint and, when he was finished, she slowly backed off of him, making a slurping sound as he fell from her lips.

“Mmm, I was right,” she murmured from the other side, licking her lips, “that WAS a lot!” 

“Y-yeah, it was,” he agreed weakly, his knees trembling and threatening to give way from underneath him, “it… was my first time…” 

There was a long pause where the woman didn’t say anything before, hesitantly, she asked, “Steve?”

Steve’s eyes widened as he finally realized where he had heard the woman’s voice from before. “H-Hayley?” he gasped, all before his world went dark, falling backwards to lay in a passed out heap.


End file.
